dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Buchholz
|birthplace = Norwalk, Connecticut, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Megan Buchholz (daughter) |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Script Writer Producer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1982-present |status = Active }}Robert Buchholz (Born June 1, 1957 in Norwalk, Connecticut) is an American voice actor, writer, story editor, and voice director. He has provided voices for anime and video games. He is the owner of Spliced Bread Productions. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Alberto Vicuna, Jacinto (ep. 12) (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Leonid, Driver (ep. 1), Male Commercial Voice (ep. 1), Minister (ep. 1), Voice on Game (ep. 1), Male Voice (ep. 11) Films *''The Killer'' (2017) - Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''El Chavo'' (2006-2014) - Professor Girafalde Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Smith (ep. 52), Moscow Policeman (ep. 58) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Dr. Duran (ep. 13), Yū's Father (eps. 34-35) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Big Zenki, Gondo (ep. 4), Shichiro Tadamasa (ep. 11) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Glassed Lab Tech (ep. 2), Memphis Brother (ep. 7), Piccaro's Henchman (ep. 8), Tom Wiles (ep. 9) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Gene Starwind *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Lin Sui-Xi *''Trigun'' (1998) - Steve (ep. 17) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Jason Beck/Beck Gold *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Restaurant Manager (ep. 4) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Older Roachmon, Additional Voices *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Additional Voices *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Yatsude *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Pazu *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Hubb Lebowski *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Jefferson Buik (ep. 13) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Hajime Tanioka, Tatsuo Noda, Man A (ep. 9), Auditioneer C (ep. 20), Husband (ep. 20), Proctor (ep. 17) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Gennosuke Shigami *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Counsel Member, Imada (ep. 7), Nakazono (ep. 8) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Manabe, Police Officer (ep. 7), Radio Announcer (ep. 7), Newscaster (ep. 8), Police Commander (ep. 11), Press Conference Announcer (ep. 20) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Tetsuya Akagi, Colonel Kido, News Announcer, News Anchor (ep. 4), TV Personality (ep. 7) *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Ganva, Congressman (ep. 11) *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Narrator, Male Staff, Monk Anime Films *''Akira'' (1988) - Ryūsaku (Animaze Dub) *''Perfect Blue'' (1997) - Actor, Cameraman, Mima Fan, Powertron *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Andy, Male Customer, Phone Voice 2, Squad Leader, Truck Driver 2, Uncle Al, Voice Mail Operator *''Blame!'' (2017) - Male Electro-Fisher A, Male Villager F *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Celestial G *''Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato'' (2019) - Gento, Yahagi, Kuroji Soldier 8, Kuroji Soldier 15 Voice Director *Ajin: Demi-Human *Always a Witch *B-Daman Crossfire *Better than Us *Blame! *Burn Out *Children of the Whales *Devilman Crybaby *Digimon 02 *Digimon: The Movie *Duel Masters (eps. 27-52) *El Chavo *Hi Score Girl *In This Corner of the World *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato *The Killer *Kingdom Hearts III *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Knights of Sidonia *Kuromukuro *Lost Song *Marseille (eps. 1-8) *Money Heist (Spliced Bread Dub) *Nodame Cantabile *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky *Viewtiful Joe *Wakfu (eps. 53-65) *World of Final Fantasy *Yo-Kai Watch (eps. 77-present) Writer *B-Daman Crossfire *Darling *Digimon: Digital Monsters (eps. 14-16, 20-26, 29-30, 33-37, 39, 42-43, 46, 49, 51-54) *Digimon 02 (eps. 1-7, 14, 16, 18-42) *Duel Masters (eps. 36-65) *El Chavo *Rave Master *Reign: The Conqueror *Vampire Princess Miyu External Links *Bob Buchholz at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Bob Buchholz on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions